eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Constant
Alexandria Rosalin Constant (nee Hardt) is a former Air Force pilot and flight instructor from Pittsburgh, Pennslyvania. Alexandria has the unique ability of Negative Vision as well as Superhuman Accuracy, which made her an excellent combat pilot and combat speicialist. She was the pilot for the secret Company operation known as The Elite, but joined the ranks of GEIST after a series of events that left her disillusioned. Following GEIST's dissolution, she joined her husband's own mysterious plans. Personality Alexandria is generally a decent person who looks out for herself and those close to her. She does not go out of her way to make friends for the sake of making friends but will help out those who seem to need it or could have a potential use. Alexandria is also the sort that knows exactly what it is she wants when she wants it and will go to extraordinary lengths to achieve that desire. Alexandria knows who she is in the world and will sometimes go out of her way to point it out to those who will give her the time to. She is proud of her accomplishments and wants everyone else to be in awe of or at least respect them as she as worked hard to get what she has achieved. It could be say she is almost too proud of them with her boisterous nature when it comes to announcing them. She is also quite spontaneous and will randomly embark on some new quest or voyage just to keep from being bored. Once she has started something however, she sees it through to the finish, regardless of her motivations for beginning the endeavor in the first place. This has resulted in a few learning experiences for Alexandria, whenever those quests end up being foolish. When it comes to love, Alexandria sees the potential beauty all people have. She does not care if it is a man or woman, if the person is ugly or attractive, as long as the potential lover can form an emotional and intellectual bond with her. Few people however have ever met that requirement and has kept her single for most of her adult life. Apperarance Alexandria is an average height and weight, standing a five foot seven inches tall and weighing one hundred forty pounds. Her figure is curved and easily made out in her tight fitting clothing. Her complexion is a pale white when not tanned. Her long blonde hair is kept down most of the time, though she occasionally has it a light brown if she stays out of the sun for too long. Her light brown eyes stick out, as they draw you in with their depth. She often wears eye liner and eye shadow to augment her eyes and distract from an otherwise an average and plain looking face. When she decides to spruce up, she'll put on a cherry red lipstick to add some flair to her face. She tends to prefer tight fitting, form flattering clothing, taking great pride in her body. Sometimes she can be coaxed into a loose dress or outfit if meant for a normal occasion. She prefers heels or heeled boots in beige or black, though she does own a pair of running shoes that she sometimes wears to the grocery store or when she is out exercising. Abilities ''Negative Vision'' Alexandria has the ability to invert the main parts of her eyes (pupils, retinas, and rods) to see in the negative version of the color spectrum. As a result, Alexandria is able to see in pitch black conditions as if it was full light out, as well as withstand intense light without being blinded. Due to the nature that illusion energies are inflected, Alexandria is also able to see through optical illusions when using her power. ''Superhuhuman Accuracy'' Alexandria's brain center for aim, precision, and accuracy is at peak of human ability. Through this peak condition, Alexandria needs only a moment in order to accurately aim a weapon at a target. It also enables Alexandria the ability to judge distances accurately such that she would know how hard or how far in front of a target she would need to fire a weapon in order to achieve a hitting strike. History Alexandria was born into a moderately wealthy family. Her mother, a registered nurse named Heather, made a respectable salary, her father, an electrical engineer named Anthony, made a six digit salary. The Hardt's had a small family fortune to begin with, as both of Alexandria's maternal grandparents were doctors as well. The Hardt's were able to give Alexandria, as well as her later siblings, the twins Daymon and Eliza, a good childhood and education through their earnings. They were also provided with a stable home life, as their parents maintained the family home in Pittsburgh, turning down better paying positions throughout the country on numerous occasions to keep their family in the same steady home. Alexandria noticed around the age of eleven, that if she concentrated long enough, she could make herself see in the dark without no problems. During the same year, during a set of archery lessons at the private academy Alexandria attended, her instructor noticed that Alexandria hit direct bulls-eyes on every attempt even when only taking momentary glimpses at the target. Believing the youngster to be a protege in weaponry, the instructor had her sign up for the fencing club that the academy had. During her time with the club, she learned various methods of sword play and developed a real appetite for achieving victory. She quickly rose through the ranks of club, until she was the best fencer in just a matter of months when those she usurped had taken years to achieve the same results. During tournaments with the fencing club, Alexandria developed a real mean streak any time she was defeated. On one such occasion for the state championship, Alexandria had to be held back by her club mates from striking out against the young man who had defeated her. Sensing a lack of discipline from their daughter, Alexandria's parents suggested that she join the armed forces after her graduation. Eager to prove her parents wrong and seeing the challenge as a new adventure, Alexandria agreed to join the Air Force. Alexandria found basic training difficult, as she was forced to work with a many people who did not share the same devotion to be the best they could be. She shrugged it off as just mere "young and dumb" attitude but was surprised to find much of the same in flight school. While she was studying how operate and fix all the different kind of aircraft that the Air Force had in its arsenal, many of the other recruits were partying or goofing off. It came as no surprise to her or her instructors that Alexandria graduated at the top of her class and was immediately assigned to a unit that was being deployed to Germany. Two years passed by in Germany with little more than drills and Alexandria was becoming a bit bored with her assignment. She was about to request a transfer to a different unit but then 9/11 happened. Although it took six months before they retaliated, Alexandria's unit was one of the first ones into Afghanistan. She and her team hit numerous targets with no civilian casualties.Despite having it out many times with her squad mates during drills, they all gave her the due praise when their commanding officer inquired as how they maintained such an impressive record when other, more experienced units could not. With another war opening up in Iraq, and her impressive track record, the brass was considering having Alexandria go career and accept an officer's commission. One of her competitors for the position had overheard the conversation and had become jealous that he was going to be overlooked because of the "spunky rich female". Alexandria has always been open to whoever she could get emotionally attached to and had taken a woman home with her the last time she had had a vacation. Unfortunately for Alexandria, a photo of her and the woman popped up into the brass' inbox and Alexandria was immediately discharged and sent back home to the states in the summer of 2006. When she arrived back home from the Middle East, she felt slighted and agitated at the government. Having been completely devoted to her squad, to her unit, and to her country, she felt it unfair that just because she was open to any form of love she was no longer considered fit for service. Her skills as pilot though kept her from being without work, as she was quickly hired by a flight instruction school in Philadelphia. The work for the school was easy but kept her busy, with a surprising amount of people in the city and surrounding area wanting to learn how to operate airplanes. Alexandria was content but not quite satisfied with life, as she felt she had the abilities to do more than just be a simple flight instructor. However, with the military no longer an option and the so called "security" firms being far too shady for her liking, she let the years go by without much complaint. It was not until the fateful day on April 4th, 2010 that Alexandria realized that she had abilities. While all of the people in the park she had been talking a walk in had displayed extraordinary powers, Alexandria experienced nothing at all. This lead to her to the conclusion that what she had merely thought was good eyesight and exceptional reflexes had to actually be superhuman powers. Part of her wanted to be proud of these abilities but she felt cheapened by them at first, as if her own achievements had not been fully earned. Instead of celebrating her abilities, she kept them quiet and hidden from all those that knew her. After the Costa Verde and Hell incidents transpired, Alexandria knew that people like her, Specials they called them, were going to be facing a new type of segregation. There would be a movement, first against Specials, and then a fight back. Knowing her skills in combat would be needed but rusty, Alexandria finally decided to accept a contract from one of the "security" firms that had been bothering her since her return from Iraq. Though the work was shady, Alexandria thought it was better to sharpen her skills with the devil she knew rather than fight the devil she did not out of practice. Recent Events The Elite In April of 2011, Alexandria was approached by Eden Quinn with a propoisition to "help the helpless" as a part of a secret and special team that Eden was the leader of. Alexandria would later realize that she had joined a secret subbranch of the The Company known as The Elite. Alexandria accepted the offer but decided she needed to set her affairs in order before joining the team in Los Angeles. It was following this meeting and her road trip across the country to join the Elite that Alexandria met Gabriel Constant. When Alexandria joined the team in Los Angeles, she was part of a handful of missions that left a sour taste in her mouth in regards to the current state of the world. She unofficially resigned from the group while vacationing in Hawaii in September 2011. Relationship with Gabriel Constant With heavy flooding in the Midwest and the unappealing prospect of having to cross two mountain ranges, Alexandria decided to take the southern route to LA and arrived in New Orleans one afternoon, stopping for some rest and relaxation before continueing the next leg of her journey. While strolling Royal Street, her attention and irritation was caught by a man trying to persuade her to flash her breasts for the public. She instead attempted to slice his face open with a pair of throwing knives, that were deflected by Eric Adler. In the ruckus that followed, Alexandria found herself injured and in need of medical attention. She was offered assistance by the same man who had been trying to get her to flash her breasts and it was revealed that he was Gabriel. Acting on impulse, Alexandria decided to begin a fling with the man that night. The month that followed provided many enjoyments and disappointments for Alexandria with Gabriel. She wanted much from their relationship but it seemed to her that it was only one way. Deciding that such a relationship was no good for her, she packed up her things and left Gabriel, and shortly therafter began dating Alexis Mayfield. Despite having a positive and healthy relationship with Alexis, Alex felt compelled to invite Gabriel to dinner to apologize for how she left him after spotting him in Los Angeles in August 2011. In what quickly became an emotional trauma for her, she realized that the man had held feelings for her. This struck Alexandria hard, realizing she had caused hurt and suffering upon someone that she cared about deeply, sending her on a streak of unusual behavior. This culminated on Gabriel's birthday, when she was drinking her sorrows away in the passenger plane she owned. Knowing it was Gabriel's brithday, she unwittingly logged on to the Ark chat room to wish him a happy birthday, but instead lied about her activites and worried him, an associate of his, Alexis, and members of the Elite. Gabriel and his associate arrived at her location shortly therafter and berated her for her behavior before eventually driving her home. Alexandria became even more torn up about her feelings for the man when Gabriel came to her a few days later when Alexis temporarily had dumped her and offered her comfort for a presumed second heartbreak. Only to a week have been back on with Alexis and presumingly trying to cut ties with the man. This only hurt Gabriel more Alexandria assumed, as she found out that he destroyed a hotel of his in Saudi Arabia on her birthday. Reaching out to him the following day, she tried to mend the bridges between them during a phone call where she admitted to still having feelings for him but would not have him as long as she was still with Alexis. Feeling a need to relieve and remove herself from the stressors of her life, Alexandria planned a trip to Hawaii. Gabriel arrived in Hawaii at the same time and the two shared a room. During the stay Alexandria realized that she had been longing for Gabriel since the two had broken up. With Alexis now seemingly moving in another direction, Alexandria acknowledged her love for Gabriel and proposed to him on September 13, 2011. The two married almost a month later on October 8th, 2011 in a Greek Orthodox church in Honolulu, Hawaii. GEIST recruitment During their time in Hawaii together, Gabriel revealed that he was part of a group of individuals with a particular goal in mind for the world. With her resignation from The Elite, Alexandria decided to join her then fiancee's plans and joined GEIST. She is known by the codename The Demoness. GEIST activity Shortly after their return to the mainland following their honeymoon in New Zealand, Gabriel and Alexandria began the process of ramping up the activity of GEIST. This included a meeting with Adele Couteau and Ryan Alcroft to discuss the fate of the defector, Tobias Grace. Following the meeting, the couple went out west to Las Vegas to recruit Daniel Briggs and Derek Whiteman. The pair attended the Halloween ball hosted by Dakari Johessman while in Vegas, where many of their GEIST compatriots were in attendance, including Lucius Kilvayne. They had arrived at the ball after they and Eric Westwood facilitated the events that destroyed Phoenix, Arizona on October 31st. Due to conflicts of personality and other issues, GEIST dissolved. Alexandria spent this time of peace raising her children in the manor that Gabriel had commisioned on Hawaii. Interesting Facts Alexandria has a katana, named Fenix, and has had the sword since childhood when she began fencing. Alexandria owns a pair of planes, one is small passenger aircraft, the other is an outdated combat jet. When using her negative vision, she refers to her eyes as "demons" or "demon eyes" and herself as the "devil". Alexandria can speak German and Arabic in addition to her native tongue of English. Sayeva Reardon once suffered a broken wing while in falcon form. Before she could shift and repair it, Alexandria found her and fixed the wing herself, and nursed the falcon back to health. Alexandria hates Rap and R&B music with a passion. Despite never taking formal lessons, Alexandria is a superb pole dancer. Throwing darts or knives at doors is one of her favorites past times. Following 13 September 2011, Alex wears a chain around her neck. The chain has one charm on it, a violet-colored locket in the shape of half a heart. The missing half is navy, and is worn by Gabriel Constant. Following September 2011, Alexandria takes a snow leopard cub plushie named Lucy (given to her by Gabriel Constant) everywhere she travels to. Alexandria majored in Aeronautical Engineering and minored in Foriegn Language while enrolled at the Air Force Academy. Category:Characters Category:Hero